No Homo!
by Cicit.cuicit
Summary: Karena lidah tajamnya sering bikin cewek nangis, Jean dipaksa belajar tata krama berbicara oleh teman-temannya. Tapi ia malah mempelajari suatu fakta mengejutkan : ia punya perasaan yang sedikit 'belok' untuk Eren Jaeger. JeanxEren, mentions of ErwinxRivaille. Warning: Eren in a skirt *A*
1. Chapter 1

Halo :'D

Ini fanfic kedua saya, kali ini main pairingnya Jean x Eren. Mentions of Erwin x Rivaille. Warning: homo, homo everywhere. Disclaimer: Pict bukan milik sayah ;_; Source: Pixiv member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=39262205 Kalo ga boleh nanti saya hapus deh orz  
Untuk sekarang _one-shot_ tapi mungkin bakal nambah kalo ada ide dan waktu =w=

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**No Homo, a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic**  
** by Cicit Cuicit**

.

.

.

Di lapangan belakang sekolah yang sepi, seorang gadis berdiri kikuk. Helaian surai pirang menutupi matanya yang melirik ke tanah. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di punggung. Digenggam kedua tangan basah berkeringat, ada sehelai amplop merah muda bertempelkan stiker hati. Perlahan, tanpa mengangkat wajah, ia menyerahkan surat itu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Se-senpai... Mohon diterima,"

Sungguh adegan pernyataan cinta yang klise.

Terlalu klise untuk membuat si cowok, Jean Kirschtein, terkesan.

Ia menyorot surat itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Itu apa?"

"Erm, ini—" si gadis terkesiap. Semburat merah merangkak hingga leher dan kupingnya. "Ini—untuk senpai—"

"Apa?" Jean terus menuntut, "Tiket ke Disneyland? Kupon diskon? Kupon makan gratis? Sesuatu yang bisa kuuangkan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng "Bukan, ini... Ini... Ini, ini—"

Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Lima belas detik. Habis sudah sumbu kesabaran Jean. Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, melangkah santai meninggalkan si gadis yang masih megap-megap tak karuan.

"Jangan pikir aku akan suka pada cewek yang bahkan nggak cukup berani untuk bilang kalau dia mau menyatakan perasannya lewat surat."

Bola mata kecoklatan gadis itu membola, berkilat-kilat. Ia membalikkan badan dan berlari dengan berurai air mata. "HWAAAAAAA! SENPAI TEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jean melengos. '_Yap, apalagi cewek cengeng_', batinnya ketus.

Gadis itu bukan yang 'korban' pertama Jean. Sebelum ini dia juga sudah membuat siswi lain menangis, walau untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kejadian itu terjadi tiga jam yang lalu saat istirahat siang. Ia sedang asyik mencoret-coret foto para guru di buku panduan sekolah dengan kumis dan janggut kambing saat gendang telinganya mendengar pergunjingan dua cewek.

"Rivaille-sensei hari ini tetap galak ya..." gadis manis berambut _auburn _sebahu, Petra, bergumam.

Hanji, siswi—atau siswa? Dia nggak menulis gendernya di biodata...—berambut ekor kuda yang cengar-cengir di sampingnya menggoda, "Tapi itu yang bikin kau naksir Rivaille-sensei 'kaaaan?"

"A-apa?! Nggak kok!" Merah padam, Petra menggelengkan wajah sembari mengibaskan kedua kedua tangannya.

Si mata empat malah makin tergelitik syaraf jahilnya, "Nggak usah bohong~ Pipimu merah tuh~ Udaaah kalo naksir langsung tembak aja, daripada keduhuluan lhooo~ Biar pendek kecut gitu Rivaille-sensei banyak fans-nya."

Pendek kecut. Jean nyaris ngikik kuda. '_Deskripsi yang akurat_', pikirnya.

Petra masih menggeleng, "Aku memang mengagumi Sensei tapi nggak sampai naksir. Jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak!"

"Udah deh nggak usah ngeles~ Mau aku bantu? Biar aku yang bilang ke Sensei!"

"NGGAK! JANGAN!"

"Atau kau bisa tulis surat dan aku bakal menyelipkannya di tas kerja Sensei!"

"JANGAAAAAN!"

Kali ini Jean tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terlibat. Ia berkomentar, "Kupikir, jangan. Sensei nggak akan tertarik padamu. Lebih baik kau cari saja cowok yang mungkin akan membalas perasaanmu, Petra."

Sekonyong-konyong Petra nangis bombay, "JEAN JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Gadis itu pun berlari _slow-motion_ dengan tetesan air mata yang berkilauan bak sepenggal anime _shoujo_. Hanji mengejarnya setelah menggeram marah pada Jean.

Jean mengernyitkan dahinya—apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Toh dia benar. Rivaille-sensei tak akan tertarik pada Petra karena dia—ehem—memang nggak suka cewek. Bukti konkritnya, guru matematika itu nggak menepis gosip bahwa dia punya hubungan anuanu dengan Erwin-sensei, malah tersenyum ambigu. Sunggingan yang seolah berkata, "Ya ampun cyiiiin emang kurang gamblang yah sinyal lope-lope akika untuk Mas Erwin?"

Tunggu—sejak kapan guru bertubuh minimalis itu ngondek?

Yah, pokoknya seperti itu lah. Dua cewek dibuat menangis dalam kurang dari 12 jam. Menghela nafas berat, Jean melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah, berharap tak bertemu makhluk berkromosom XX dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tukang bikin cewek nangis~"

Eren, Connie, Marco, Bertholdt dan Reiner kompak menyambutnya. Jean mengerucutkan wajah, "Siapa?"

"Kau, siapa lagi?" Marco nyengir.

Jean menghempaskan badannya di sofa kamar Eren. Keenam siswa kelas 2 SMA itu—seperti biasa—ngumpul-ngumpul di kamar Eren sepulang sekolah untuk -coretmain gamecoret- belajar bareng, tapi kali ini sepertinya jiwa kewanitaan mereka sedang mekar-mekarnya sehingga mereka malah asyik nggosip sambil nonton telenovela Rosalinda, persis hobi ibu Jean saat lagi nganggur nunggu suami pulang.

"Kami dengar, lho, Jean~ Kau bikin Petra dan seorang junior nangis, kan?" Connie ikut-ikutan nyengir. Entahlah, orang bilang (baca: _Eren bilang_) Jean yang mirip kuda, tapi wajah cengengesan teman-temannya sekarang 11/12 dengan herbifor berkuku genap itu.

Jean angkat bahu, "Aku cuma ngomong jujur. Aku nggak suka cewek pemalu. Dan untuk Petra, aku cuma memberitahunya kalau Rivaille-sensei doyan laki."

"Jean, Jean. Nggak begitu caranya kalau mau ngomong sama cewek. Jangan jujur-jujur amat," Reiner, si macho yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai 'Arjuna penakluk wanita', menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ada seninya. _The art of subtlety_."

"Maksudmu _sugarcoating_?" Satu alis tipis Jean terangkat. "_Nope_, _thanks_."

Bertholdt meralat, "Beda. _Sugarcoating_ 'kan menutupi fakta dengan kata-kata manis. Nah, kalau _subtlety_, kau tetap jujur. Tapi nggak blak-blakan."

"Aku nggak ngerti," Jean bergumam bosan. Adegan marah-marahan khas telenovela di televisi lebih menarik.

"Pffft, otak kuda bisa ngerti apa, sih?" Eren mendengus remeh. "Langsung praktek aja. Jean, misalnya ada cewek supergendut memakai _legging_ superketat warna pink neon motif abstrak dan dia bertanya, '_Apa celana ini membuatku kelihatan gendut?_' bagaimana reaksimu?"

Tanpa menoleh dari layar TV Jean menjawab, "'_Mau pakai apapun kau memang gendut_.'"

Tiba-tiba satu gamparan mendarat di belakang kepala Jean. Remaja itu mengerang sakit, "Oww! Apa-apaan, sih, Reiner?!"

Reiner, yang baru saja menampar kepala Jean dengan gulungan buku teks Biologi—yang notabene super duper tebal—menatapnya tajam. Satu tangan berkacak di pinggang, satunya lagi terentang dengan telunjuk menunjuk jidat Jean. "Kau! Pantas aja cewek nangis, mulutmu nggak pakai filter!"

"Dasar mulut bocor!" Eren ikut-ikutan menggamparnya. "Pantas Mikasa menolakmu!"

"Oi! Aku nggak ditolak, oke? Aku bahkan nggak jadi mendekati Mikasa karena _brother-complex_-nya bikin merinding!"

Marco, dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran, mencengkram bahunya. "Jean, cobalah, rem perkataanmu. Kalau kau ketus begitu kau bisa jadi jomblo seumur hidup!"

"Mungkin pengangguran seumur hidup karena mana ada boss yang mau memperkerjakan kuda bermulut harimau," Connie menambahkan.

"Stop guyonan 'kuda' itu, nggak lucu," Jean mengerucutkan bibirnya, manyun. "Kalian berlebihan. Aku cuma jujur, masa nggak boleh?"

"Kami nggak memintamu berbohong, Jean. Tapi cobalah untuk _subtle_." Reiner menoleh pada Eren, "Eren, berikan jawaban yang benar."

Eren mengangguk. Wajah cengar-cengirnya seketika berubah serius. "Ehem. '_Legging yang kau pakai bagus, tapi kupikir warna dan coraknya kurang flattering. Cobalah legging hitam polos. Kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik.'_ Begitu._"_

"Tepat! Saat menjawab kau harus ingat 3 hal: pujian, kritik, dan saran."

Jean memutar bola mata _honey_-nya, "_Guys_. Kalian memintaku berlagak seperti inspektur fesyen?"

"Nggak cuma fesyen, Jean, kau bisa memakai rumus itu saat ditanyai topik apapun. Sekarang coba praktekkan," Bertholdt menarik lengannya, memaksanya beranjak dari sofa. Jemari panjang pemuda bersurai hiram itu diarahkan ke antara alis Connie, "Connie, kau jadi ceweknya."

Connie melotot, "WAPAH?! GUA JADI CEWEKNYA? NONONONO-"

"Soalnya diantara kita kau yang pendeknya sepantaran dengan cewek."

Jean ikutan protes, "Mana ada cewek botak kayak kelereng bocet gitu?"

"Kalau gitu, Eren."

Yang dipanggil spontan loncat di tempat, lalu nyungsep ke kolong tempat tidur untuk bersembunyi. "NGGAK SUDI!"

Reiner dan Marco memegangi kaki Eren yang sudah separuh badan masuk ke kolong, "Ayolah, Eren! Kau mau korban Jean bertambah?!"

"BODO AMAT! AKU NGGAK SUDI DIGODAIN KUDA!"

Telapak berbungkus kaos kaki wol Jean berayun kencang menendang bokong si _brunet_, "Berhenti memanggilku 'kuda', kampret!"

"OW! Bokong seksiku!" Eren jejeritan seraya mengelus bokongnya yang nyut-nyutan. Mau tak mau ia keluar dari kolong—terperangkap di sana berarti seperti tikus yang tersudut oleh tiga kucing sekaligus. Mereka bisa puas menendangi bokongnya sementara ia tak bisa bergerak.

Marco masih memegangi kakinya meski ia sudah beringsut keluar. "Jean nggak bakal mempraktekkan gombalan, cuma _subtlety_! Ayolah, Eren!"

"Oke, oke!" Eren menyerah juga, dua telapak tangannya mengapung di udara. Bola mata jamrudnya melotot galak pada iris keemasan Jean.

"Skenarionya begini," Reiner, yang menunjuk diri sendiri sebagai sutradara, menggantikan posisi Jean di sofa. "Jean sedang beli minuman di _vendor_ otomatis, tapi koinnya terjatuh. Kemudian dia berusaha mengambilnya..."

Sesuai skenario, Jean menggelindingkan sekeping receh ke lantai dan berusaha meraihnya.

"...namun rupanya seorang gadis lebih dulu memungut koin. Tangan Jean tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan si gadis."

Dengan muka meringis menahan jijik Jean menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan Eren. Eren, tak kalah jijiknya, merespon dengan spontan menepis tangan pemuda berambut _bleached blond_ itu. Tapi keempat temannya malah mengira itu akting Eren menirukan gadis yang malu-malu bersentuhan dengan cowok.

Bertholdt, sang asisten sutradara, memberikan arahan. "Nah, Jean. Sekarang katakan sesuatu agar cewek itu mengembalikan koinmu. Ingat: _pujian, kritik, saran_!"

Jean memangguk mantap, lalu menatap Eren lekat-lekat. "Memungut koin itu bagus. Penting menjadi oportunis di masa resesi. Tapi itu koinku. Lepaskan atau kubunuh."

Sang sutradara, asisten, serta kedua penonton kompak menepuk jidat mereka.

"Jean! Yang benar aja, daripada saran kata-katamu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman!"

"Berisik! Aku nggak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambil sepeserpun uang dariku, apalagi bocah beralis ulat bulu ini!" Jean balik protes seraya menunjuk alis tebal Eren.

Eren kontan mendelik, "Alis ulat bulu?! Memangnya aku Crayon Shinchan?!"

"Memang alismu seperti ulat bulu!"

"Muka kuda!"

"Alis ulat bulu!"

Marco menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Jadi seperti itu... Jean nggak bisa serius praktek karena Eren masih kelihatan seperti,_ well_, Eren."

"Mungkin Eren harus pakai rok biar Jean bisa melihatnya sebagai cewek," usul Connie.

Pak sutradara menepukkan tangannya. Kagum pada kejeniusan si botak. "Bagus, Connie! Mikasa sedang pergi, kan? Pinjam saja roknya lalu suruh Eren pakai—"

"NGGAK SUDI!" Eren jejeritan histeris. Meracau bak petasan korek api. "NGGAK SUDI NGGAK SUDI NGGAK SUDI!"

Terlambat. Connie sudah menyelinap ke kamar Mikasa dan sukses mencuri selembar rok sekolah, plus sebuah jepit manis berbentuk bunga (kapan Mikasa—si macho ber-_six pack_—beli barang imut begitu?) dan dasi pita khas seragam cewek. Eren tak bisa kabur. Kedua lengannya dikunci oleh Reiner sementara Bertholdt dan Marco memegangi kakinya. Si _brunet_ meronta-ronta ketika Connie mengalungkan dasi pita ke lehernya. Pekikannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Connie menjalar ke pinggang, sigap membuka sabuk kulitnya.

"KAMPRET! SEKUHARA! AKU LAPORIN KALIAN KE POLISI!"

"Eren, kau kan sering lalu-lalang pake _boxer_ di depan kami, untuk apa malu sekarang?" Connie tak menghiraukan sumpah serapah pemuda yang menggeliat di lantai itu. Dengan satu gerakan mulus ia menarik celana Eren, memperlihatkan _boxer_ kuning bergambar spons bergigi tongos. "_Boxer_ Spongebob. Yap, untuk ini kau pantas malu."

Celana katun _drill_ cokelat Eren melayang di udara, dilempar begitu saja oleh temannya yang berkepala pelontos itu. Kini Connie berjuang memakaikan rok ke pinggang Eren. Bukan perkara mudah karena sesekali pegangan Marco lepas dan ia harus merasakan kedasyatan tendangan Jaeger muda. Ada gunanya juga Eren berguru karate pada Rivaille-sensei.

Setelah rok berhasil bertengger di pinggang, giliran jepitan bunga. Aksesoris mungil itu berhasil bertengger di rambut kecoklatan Eren tepat sebelum ia menendang Connie tepat di selangkangan.

Connie berguling sembari memegangi 'adik'-nya yang berkedut perih. "JAEGER SIAAAAAL! MAU BIKIN GUA MANDUL, HAH?!"

"Rasain!" Eren menyeringai. Tapi tak lama karena ekspresinya berubah horor melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi selembar rok pendek dan kaos kaki. "Oi, ini kelewatan! Kenapa nggak tunggu Mikasa pulang dan minta dia jadi ceweknya?!"

Asisten sutradara menggeleng, "Kau mau Jean babak belur?"

"Bodo amat!"

"Eren, sudahlah. Lima belas menit, aja. Bantu Jean, plis!" Marco memelas, tapi tangannya makin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Eren.

Eren misuh-misuh, "Baiklah! Lima belas menit!"

"Yay! _Thanks_, Eren! Kau benar-benar sahabat sejati!"

Bola mata jamrud Eren berputar sarkastik, lalu berhenti saat ia mendapati sosok Jean yang berdiri mematung. Ia menarik badannya untuk berdiri hadap-hadapan dengan pemuda yang masih bisu seribu bahasa itu. "Oi, Jean! Cepat, aku nggak mau berlama-lama pakai rok!"

Jean tertegun. Mata sipitnya sedikit membelalak saat ia menjawab, "Oh—um, oke."

Pak sutradara sudah kembali ke sofa sementara sang asisten setia berdiri di sampingnya. Connie dan Marco mengambil jarak, menyediakan ruang lebar untuk Jean dan Eren.

"Oke, Eren, Jean! Kembali ke skenario tadi. _Camera, rolling, action_!"

Adegan tadi terulang lagi, namun kini berbeda. Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, Jean tak lantas menatap mata Eren penuh semangat tempur memperebutkan si koin receh. Pandangannya jatuh pada paha Eren. Kulitnya terlihat mulus, lembut, dan nyaris tak ada bulu di sana. Kalaupun ada sangaaat halus sampai butuh mikroskop untuk melihatnya. Roknya sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan _undergarment_ kuning. Jean tahu benar itu _boxer_ Spongebob yang demi jagad raya nggak seksi sama sekali, tapi entah bagaimana di matanya sepaket pemandangan yang terpajang di hadapannya—Eren, paha Eren, rok tersingkap—tampak begitu... menggoda. Ia melotot, kaget pada dirinya sendiri. Eren menggoda? Yang benar saja!

Untuk mendistraksi diri ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menyusuri torso Eren yang cukup maskulin, walau belum _six-pack_ seperti adik angkatnya, Mikasa. Lalu ke wajahnya. Dagunya yang meruncing, garis rahangnya yang lembut. Mata jamrudnya yang bening, berbingkai bulu mata legam nan lebat. Ini pertama kalinya Jean benar-benar menatap Eren, dan ia menyesal. Menyesal karena jantungnya kini berdebar kencang seolah ingin mendobrak rusuknya.

"Jean...?" Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak bisa menepis tangan Jean karena pemuda itu mencengkeramnya kuat. "_Earth to_ Jean, halo?! Tanganmu keringatan, menjijikkan! Lepaskan!"

"Ah—oh. Maaf," refleks Jean menuruti perintah Eren. Eren benar—ia merasakan peluh di tangannya ketika ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, grogi dadakan. "Maaf, aku... Itu koinku,"

Dari pojok kamar sang sutradara manggut-manggut, "Bagus, Jean! Puji, kritik, saran!"

Jean menelan ludah, lalu menatap Eren yang untuk alasan tak jelas tampak berkilauan bertabur kelopak mawar. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau memungut koin. Uang memang penting." ia berhenti, tarik nafas keluar nafas. Digenggamnya pergelangan Eren agar pemuda itu tak beringsut menjauh. "Tapi cinta lebih penting, dan aku bisa memberikannya untukmu."

DHUAR. Sekering otak Eren putus. Syaraf-syarafnya konslet seketika.

"WOI SUTRADARA, KATANYA DIA NGGAK BAKAL GOMBAL?!"

Reiner berteriak melalui buku Biologi yang digulung membentuk corong, "Jean, kembali ke skenario!"

Arahan itu tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Jean. Otaknya sudah _disconnected_ dari realita. Ia melangkah, menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Eren. Genggamannya makin erat. "Eren, aku—"

Eren jejeritan histeris lagi, "OOOII! SESEORANG, TOLONG GAMPAR KEPALA BOCAH LAKNAT INI!"

Percuma. Keempat pasang mata milik temannya asyik menonton adegan yang tampak lebih mesra daripada telenovela kesayangan mereka.

Jean mendekat lagi, "Eren—"

"TOOLOOOOOOOOONGG!"

Saat itulah sang penolong datang. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepasang _orbs_ kelam mendelik tajam dari balik helaian rambut hitam. "Lepaskan Eren!"

Bagai harimau, Mikasa buas menerkam Jean hingga si rambut cepak terjatuh ke lantai, kepalanya menyentuh lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Seketika Jean melotot. Terperangah, megap-megap seperti ikan terdampar di darat. Seakan baru terbangun dari amnesia, ia panik bertanya, "Apa—Mikasa—apa yang—?!"

Eren horror mendadak. Adik angkatnya melihat adegan tak senonoh antara ia dan si muka kuda! Belum lagi ia memakai rok seragam milik adik overprotektifnya itu. Ia menyentuh pundak Mikasa untuk menenangkannya, yang disambut dengan tarikan kuat gadis bersurai hitam itu. Begitu kuat hingga Eren nyaris terhuyung jatuh—kalau saja Mikasa tak menangkapnya dalam sebuah gendongan _bridal-style_.

"Kau nyaris menodai kepolosan Eren-ku tersayang, keparat!" Mikasa memaki.

Segala warna luntur dari wajah Jean, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau menggombali Eren, Jean, sambil memegang tangannya," Connie menjelaskan sambil menyeringai. "Ternyata kau sama seperti Rivaille-sensei, ya?"

"Nggak mungkin!" Jean menggeleng kencang. Ia mundur dua tiga langkah sembari memelototi pemuda bermata jamrud yang menatap takut-takut padanya. "Nggak mungkin aku melakukan itu! Apalagi sama monyet satu ini! Nggak mungkin! Nggakmungkinnggakmungkinnggakmungkin—"

Tiba-tiba Jean berlari kencang. Menuruni tangga kediaman Jaeger seraya menjerit, "AKU BUKAN HOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yah. Jean, yang tadi membuat dua cewek menangis, kena karmanya. Kini dia yang menangis terisak-isak, batinnya bergelut mempertanyakan status orientasi seksualnya.

.

.

.

...gimana readers, mau lanjut? :'D

Mohon reviewnya yah! Makasih udah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic nista sayah, lup yu al beibeeeeh! *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Berhubung masih libur... saya lanjutin ajah fic gaje ini hawhawhaw~ Makasih buat semua yang menyempatkan diri bikin review, saya jadi semangat nulis lagi :'D udah lama hiatus huhuhuuuu ada kali empat tahun. Untuk yang baca Dichotomy, karena plotnya berat dan puanjaaang apdetannya ga secepat No Homo, gomen. ;3;

Warning: _innuendo_, homo, OOC, parodi anime lain, Mikasa (yup, Mikasa berhak mendapatkan label peringatan tersendiri)

Wokeh, langsung saja, enjoy~

.

.

**No Homo!, a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic  
by Cicit Cuicit**

.

.

Mata Jean baru saja di-_upgrade_ dengan fitur teranyar: Auto Focus.

Mau melihat ke mana pun—mau papan tulis kek, kepala boxy (botak seksi) Pixis-sensei kek, sebiji uban diantara rambut pirang ber-_wax_ Erwin-sensei kek, terserah—lensa matanya akan otomatis terfokus pada sesosok makhluk coklat manis bernama Eren Jaeger. Sebagai pelengkap ada pula fitur Shoujo Filter yang membuat _background_ di sekitar objek tampak dipenuhi bunga mawar mekar dan kilau chira-chira. Kali ini pun, saat harusnya ia berkonsentrasi mendengarkan cas-cis-cus guru, Jean malah kusyuk memandangi Eren yang duduk di depannya. Gerakan remaja Jerman-Turki itu tampak anggun berputar _slow-motion_ ketika ia menoleh untuk meneruskan _print-out_ ringkasan materi Bahasa Inggris pada Jean. Helai rambut kecoklatan itu tersibak pelan, menyebarkan aroma _pomegrenade_ yang manis.

Wow, ternyata hidungnya juga sudah dimuktahirkan.

Sayang, piranti-piranti kecil yang tertanam di lubang kupingnya justru ngadat, tak mampu menangkap pertanyaan Eren. "Oi, Jean. Masih hidup?"

Respon nihil. Jean masih pongo melongo, otak sekaliber Pentium II-nya berdengung keras berusaha menyimpan pemandangan langka yang jatuh ke retinanya: wajah khawatir Eren.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak kemarin," Eren mendekatkan kepalanya hingga surai _mahogany_-nya menyentuh halaman terbuka kamus supertebal milik Jean. Dalam sikon normal Jean akan sekuat tenaga menutup kamus hingga menjepit kepala Eren (lalu tertawa maniak saat si mata jamrud meracau kesakitan), tapi kali ini dia diam. Khidmat menghirup aroma _mint_ dari tengkuk Eren.

"Tau nggak, aku yang harusnya _freak out_. Kau seperti kesurupan jin iprit tukang gombal kemarin. Tapi aku yakin itu cuma akting supaya kau bisa kabur, kan?"

Tetap nihil.

Eren mendengus kesal, "Ya sudahlah."

Ia mengembalikan atensinya pada guru Bahasa Inggris baru yang sedang berkicau memperkenalkan diri, Nanaba. Guru satu itu ogah disebut Mister atau Miss—mengingatkan Eren pada sebentuk makhluk ghaib bermata empat yang memakai seragam cowok di hari Senin-Rabu, lalu pakai rok di hari Kamis-Jumat. Tapi anehnya Nanaba cuek saja membeberkan angka '_three measurements_'-nya. Apa ini sebuah klu agar muridnya bisa menebak gendernya? Kalau bisa nebak bakal dikasih hadiah apa, pisang? Eren geleng-geleng kepala—makin aneh aja kelakuan guru jaman sekarang.

"Oke, intro saya selesai. Sekarang saya yang ingin dengar kalian memperkenalkan diri," Ah, bahkan suaranya ambigu.

Nanaba memindai wajah seisi kelas sebelum mengangkat telunjuknya tepat diantara alis Eren. "Kamu yang di sana, perkenalkan dirimu. Pakai bahasa Inggris lho ya."

Ragu-ragu, Eren bangkit dari kursi. "_Err. My name is Eren Jaeger, 16 years old..._"

Nanaba manggut-manggut, "Gut gut. _What's your hobby_?"

'_Main game'_ adalah jawaban instan yang melompat ke benaknya. Tapi, ah, masa ngaku doyan main game di depan guru. Nggak memberi kesan yang baik. Eren pun berpikir lagi—apa yang sering ia lakukan di waktu sengang? Nonton tayangan ulang Esmeralda? _Pole-dancing_ di tiang jemuran? Mengejar ayam tetangga?

Itu dia—mengejar ayam tetangga. Hobi unik yang sportif.

Ia pun lantang menjawab, "_I love cock-hunting. Especially my neighbor's cocks—_"

...

...salah.

Salah, Eren.

Kosakatamu ambigu.

Eren gelagapan menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Seisi kelas melemparinya pandangan heran, lalu gelak tawa meledak. Semuanya kompak ngakak ngikik, termasuk sang guru baru. Ia bertepuk tangan sambil tergelak, "Bagus! Hobimu bagus, Nak!"

"M-maksud saya ngejar ayam tetangga! Bukan—bukan ngejar yang itu..."

Ralat kikuk Eren hilang ditelan gelak tawa teman-temannya. Satu-satunya wajah yang masih serius hanyalah milik Jean Kirschtein, yang telinganya mendadak tajam mendengar hobi nista Eren, '_cock hunting_'.

Imajinasi yang muncul di otaknya sungguh jauh dari konteks, penuh sensor piksel di sana-sini hingga harus dilabeli R-18.

Tiada hujan tiada angin, Jean bangkit dari kursi. Kedua lengannya gemetar ketika ia mengangkat mereka untuk merangkul kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"OTAKKU UDAH NGGAK VIRGIN LAGIIIIIIII!"

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran seisi kelas, pemuda berambut cepak itu melesat kabur keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei... Tolong—tolong beri pencerahan!"

Bola mata kelabu Rivaille bergerak mencari asal suara. Di belakangnya sesosok pemuda jangkung membungkuk 90 derajat, wajahnya tak kelihatan tapi dari warna rambut yang coklat-pirang pudar seperti dilunturkan dengan _bleaching cream_ murahan Rivaille bisa menebak siapa dia. Jean Kirschtein, siswa kelas II-A, nomor absen 7. Bukan jenis murid yang biasa mencegatnya saat jam istirahat untuk minta penjelasan ulang materi matematika.

"Ada apa, Kirshctein? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, kalau ada pertanyaan langsung lempar."

Jean masih mempertahankan posenya. "Rivaille-sensei... Bagaimana cara seorang cowok tau kalau dia homo?"

Rivaille cengok.

Ia mengeluarkan sekotak _cotton-bud_ dari tas kerjanya. Perlahan dimasukkan ke lubang kuping kiri, lalu yang kanan. Ia memperhatian ujung kapas stik pengorek kuping itu—bersih. Kupingnya bersih sempurna, sama seperti tiap inchi bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sementara Jean masih teguh membungkuk ia berjalan mencari tong sampah terdekat. Setelah membuang _cotton bud _ia lalu menstrerilkan kembali telapak tangannya dengan gel _sanitizer_ dan tisu antiseptik.

...benar-benar deh guru Matematika satu itu. OCD sejati.

Ketika ia selesai dengan ritual bersih-bersihnya, Jean masih membungkuk.

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu, Kirschtein."

"B-bagaimana cara seorang cowok tau kalau dia homo?"

Yap, tak salah dengar.

"...kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Jean mengangkat kepalanya. Ragu-ragu menjawab, "Erm—karena Rivaille-sensei berpengalaman?"

"Tau dari mana?"

"Anu—itu—" Jean gagap mendadak. Ia yakin benar Rivaille 'belok'. Memang sih guru berbodi kuntet itu nggak sampai lenggang-lenggok goyang pinggul sambil kedap-kedip genit tiap ada cowok cakep melintas, tapi gelagatnya sedikit... mencurigakan. Terutama saat ia berada dalam radius dua meter dari Erwin-sensei. Gaya kasualnya menyandarkan tubuh pada Erwin-sensei, bagaimana sikapnya yang dingin nan kasar seketika berubah penurut... bagi Jean itu cukup menjadi indukator ke-homo-an. Tapi ketika ditanyai langsung oleh orangnya ia mendadak bimbang—bagaimana kalau itu cuma imajinasinya? Dan, lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau Rivaille-sensei tersinggung lalu mengadiahinya sebuah tendangan cinta tepat di selangkangan?

Ugh. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat 'adik' Jean menciut takut.

Rivaille terus menyidik. "Jawab. Siapa yang bilang saya gay?" tanyanya, angkuh melipat lengan.

"Err—ada rumor yang bilang kalau Rivaille-sensei dan Erwin sensei punya hubungan begituan..."

"Hmph. Aku baru tahu kau hobi bergunjing," Rivaille tertawa dari hidung. "Kau ragu soal orientasimu, hm, Kirschtein?"

Jean menggeleng, "Bukan, saya cuma—"

"Penyebabnya pasti Jaeger, kan?"

Mata kuning madu Jean membelalak. Spontan ia berdiri untuk menatap wajah sedatar jalan tol milik guru matematikanya. "Bukan! Saya—saya cuma penasaran, itu aja!"

"Pffft. Sudahlah, Jean, kau itu transparan sekali. Seisi sekolah sudah tau ada sesuatu antara kau dan Eren. Guru-guru bahkan sudah bertaruh kapan Jaeger akan datang ke sekolah dengan muka pedih meringis sambil mengelus bokong sementara kau cengar-cengir dengan wajah yang berkata, '_I just get laid_.'"

Jean tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Guru-guru bertaruh kapan Eren dan Jean melakukan anuanu?! Pendidik macam apa mereka?!

"J-jadi semua guru yakin bahwa Eren yang... yang... di, di—"

"Diapakan? Disodok? Ditusbol?"

Handjrit ini guru cebol mulutnya minta dicuci pake krim colek.

Jean juga butuh dicuci otaknya. Bukannya memprotes para guru yang menjadikan dirinya dan Eren objek taruhan, dia malah lebih peduli pada posisi seme-uke diantara mereka.

Salah fokus, Jean. Salah fokus.

"Istilahnya 'uke', Kirschtein. Ya, karena Jaeger manis dan instingku bilang dia sedikit _masochist_. Dia keliatan eksaitit saat aku 'nggak sengaja' menendang giginya sampai lepas saat latihan karate."

"M-manis? Menurut Anda Eren manis?"

"Memang menurutmu tidak?"

Jean menggosok rambut di bagian belakang kepalanya yang dipotong _buzzcut_. Berusaha mengingat detil raut wajah Eren. Tapi bayangan yang terpampang di otaknya malah sepenggal adegan kemarin. Eren dengan rok pendek menyingkap, paha mulusnya, _boxers_ Spongebob-nya...

"Nggak, nggak manis sama sekali."

Bohong. Lidahmu sampai tergigit, lho, Jean.

Rivaille berlagak kacak pinggang ala koboi. "Akui saja."

"K-kalau saya mengakui cowok lain manis... kedengarannya 'kan homo banget! Nggak, ah! Nanti Sensei berpikir saya belok!"

"Kalau kau takut orang lain mempertanyakan orientasimu hanya karena kau mengakui keindahan fisik cowok lain, berarti memang patut dipertanyakan."

Ctak. Skakmat. Jean mati kutu di tempat.

Bosan menunggu balasan dari anak muridnya yang paralisis dadakan, Rivaille melirik arloji platinum yang melingkar di pergelangan kurusnya. "Ah. Sori, aku nggak bisa berlama-lama, Erwin menungguku. Ingat, Kirschtein. _People are like spahgetti. They're all straight—until things get hot._ Selamat menjelajah horizon dunia perhomoan, Nak!"

Nasihat nista sang guru sukses membunuh sel waras terakhir yang tersisa di otak si murid.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, penderitaan Jean hari ini terus berlanjut dengan munculnya dua gadis dari balik tembok. Yang satu berkuncir kuda dengan segenggam _french fries_ berperisa _barbeque_ tersumpal di mulut, satunya lagi berambut pirang dengan hidung supermancung persis paruh burung betet. Suara kikikan cempreng terdengar diantara kunyahan kentang. Refleks Jean mundur teratur. Sungguh ia nggak ingin bertemu makhluk ber-rok sekarang, mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana ia kena karma setelah membuat dua siswi nangis.

"Kami dengar, lho, Jean~" si kuncir kuda, Sasha Braus, senyam-senyum tengil. "Ternyata benar kau naksir Eren! Sudah kami duga~"

Si burung betet—Annie Leonhart—mengangguk. Air wajahnya keruh datar tapi ada kilatan girang di mata birunya yang separuh tertutup kelopak mata.

"Enak aja, nyimpulin dari mana? Kalian nguping, hah?!" Berhubung _mood_-nya acakkadut sulit bagi Jean untuk nggak membentak.

Sunggingan tengil Sasha tak gemetar, "Ini kan koridor sekolah, ruang umum. Kalau mau bicara empat mata jangan disini dong. Bukan salah kami 'kan kalau kami kebetulan dengar~"

Sebenarnya nggak 'kebetulan' juga, karena Sasha dan Annie sudah menguntit Jean sejak si cepak jangkung menanyakan keberadaan Rivaille-sensei ke ruang guru. Tumben sekali, 'kan, makhluk yang alergi liat angka—kecuali yang terpajang di lembaran duit—itu mencari Rivaille-sensei seusai sekolah. Belum lagi gelagatnya ganjil, pakai bungkuk hormat segala. Keingintahuan kedua gadis itu pun berujung pada revelasi terbesar sepanjang sejarah SMA Trost: Jean naksir Eren.

Bunga bangkai pun bermekaran di jiwa jahanam dua _fujoshi_ itu.

Sayang, Jean masih keras kepala berkelit.

"Aku cuma bertanya ke Rivaille-sensei untuk tugas Sosiologi. Aku harus menyusun makalah tentang penyimpangan perilaku, termasuk homoseksualitas."

Argumen Jean langsung disanggah oleh Annie, "Tugas Sosiologi apa? Jean, jangan bilang kau lupa kita bertiga sekelas."

Tampol jidat. Jean benar-benar lupa.

Sasha centil menoel-noel pipi tirus Jean dengan telunjuk berbumbu _barbeque_-nya. "Sudahlah, Jean, nggak perlu malu-malu. Kami _open-minded_, kok! Bahkan kalau mau kami bisa membantu!"

'_Open-minded'_ belum cukup mendeskripsikan reaksi Sasha dan Annie pada homoseksualitas. Mereka bakal jejingkrakan histeris saat melihat dua cowok cakep mesra-mesraan—meski Annie sorak-sorainya cukup dalam hati. Mungkin '_suka cita sepenuh jiwa'_ adalah kosakata yang lebih cocok.

Dan sepertinya Jean bisa merasakannya.

"'_Membantu'_? Maksudmu kau mau menjerumuskanku, huh? Sori, Sasha, aku nggak sudi jadi bahan hiburanmu."

"Bukan! Aku memang senang kalau Jean dan Eren jadian tapi ini bukan hiburan semata," Sasha lekat menatapnya, iris cokelat beradu dengan manik kuning madu milik Jean. "Lebih dari itu, ini adalah bentuk persahabatan!"

"Kau mungkin lupa kita sekelas tapi bagi kami kau seorang teman," Annie menimpali. "Dan teman yang baik akan saling membantu."

"Jadi~ Kami akan membantumu pedekate ke Eren, dan sebagai balasannya kau juga harus membantu kami!"

Mata Jean menyipit. "Tunggu—siapa yang mau pedekate sama Eren?!"

Annie tak mengubris, "Kami butuh dua orang cowok untuk ikut lomba _cosplay_."

Makin menyipit. "Oi, dengarin aku ngomong!"

"Kami jamin pedekatenya berhasil _zen-pasento_! Tapi Jean harus ikut lomba _cosplay_, oke? Kami yang nyediain kostum dan _make-up_-nya, kok! "

"Oi, dengar dulu—"

"Kami akan minta Eren jadi _partner_ _cosplay_-mu. Sekalian _cosplay_, sekalian pedekate."

"Oi—"

"PLIS, JEAN!"

Kedua gadis itu menggenggam lengan Jean kiri-kanan, tak berniat membiarkan korban mereka kabur. Menghela nafas panjang, Jean melemaskan tubuhnya, sinyal pengibaran bendera putih. Sungguh, ia malas kalau harus berdebat dengan cewek. Nggak bisa main pukul (apalagi lawannya Annie. Udah pasti Jean yang babak belur). Salah ngomong, nangis. Terpaksalah ia menyerah, walau masih berat hati.

"Baiklah."

Sasha melompat, menepuk pundaknya sekuat tenaga. "KYAAAAA! Makasih, Jean! Kau bisa mengandalkan kami!"

Kedua gadis itu pun lari berlalu, ide-ide pose _cosplay_ nista sudah mengantri di otak buas mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**Klang! Klang! Klang! **_

Eren mengubur kepalanya di bawah bantal bau iler miliknya. Belum juga genap jam 6 pagi tapi kediamannya sudah riuh dengan bunyi metal beradu metal yang menggema dari basemen. Entah apa yang dikerjakan ayahnya di bawah sana—mungkin dimintai tolong sama tetangga untuk bikin kandang ayam, entahlah. Eren menggeliat gelisah, berusaha mencari ketenangan di antara lengkingan pemecah gendang telinga. Sia-sia saja, gumpalan kapas pengisi bantalnya tak mampu meredam. Frustrasi, ia melempar bantal dan selimutnya lalu beringsut malas menuju dapur.

"_Grooowl_."

Cacing-cacing di perut Eren mulai berdemo. Ia pun menyambar segelas susu di atas meja. Langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, dan—

"BLAAARRGHHH! APA-APAAN INI KECUT-KECUT PAIT GINI?!"

Cairan putih berprotein tinggi itu menyemprot keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sumpah, seumur-umur baru kali ini Eren mencicipi kombinasi aneh antara asam dan pahit, seperti menelan kaus kaki kotor yang dicelupkan dalam susu basi.

Ibunya—yang sedang sibuk mengaduk telur untuk dijadikan isian sandwich—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Makanya jangan main sambar. Itu susu kuda liar punya ayahmu, Eren."

"Susu kuda liar?! Hanjrit pantes rasanya ajaib!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal kuda liar, Eren teringat pada sesosok makhluk jejadian—Jean, siapa lagi?—yang tindak tanduknya aneh belakangan ini. Mendadak pendiam, suka melamun rada autis. Mau diakui atau tidak, Eren khawatir. Harinya terasa kosong melompong tanpa adu sumpah serapah dan barter bogem mentah dengan Jean. Entahlah—harusnya ia bersyukur bisa melewati jam-jam di sekolah tanpa pekikan cempreng herbifor berkuku genap, tapi hatinya justru gelisah, memaksanya untuk diam-diam melirik bangku belakang tiap lima menit sekali.

Bahkan pagi ini pun, saat harusnya ia mengkhawatirkan PR Biologi-nya yang belum tersentuh, yang terpikir malah si kuda bandot.

Eren menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghapus sosok menyebalkan itu dari benaknya. Ia beranjak ke kulkas untuk mencari antidot susu kuda liar ayahnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka botol jus jambu ketika sesuatu menyentuh bokongnya.

Sesuatu yang dingin, kaku, dan keras.

"A-apa, siapa?!"

Belum sempat kepalanya berputar ke belakang, ia merasakan sesuatu—sabuk?—melingkari pinggang dan kakinya. Eren pun menunduk, mendapati sosok Mikasa tengah serius memasang perangkat aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya: selempeng baja yang menutupi bokong, dieratkan dengan tiga sabuk kulit di pinggang dan pangkal paha kiri-kanan.

"Oi, Mikasa? Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Armor anti-grepe," si adik menjawab singkat.

"ARMOR ANTI-GREPE APAAN?!"

"Aku nggak bisa melindungimu tiap saat, jadi kau harus memakai ini. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk bokongmu. Lihat? Ukurannya pas."

Ooohh—jadi dia sumber keributan di basemen pagi ini. Eren melempar tatapan dongkol sementara kesepuluh jemarinya sibuk berusaha melepaskan sabuk-sabuk armor anti-grepe buatan adik tersayangnya itu. Mikasa mencegahnya, mencengkeram dua pergelangan Eren seraya berbisik, "Ini demi menjaga keperawananmu, Eren."

"PLIS MIKASA KEPERAWANAN APA GUE INI COWOK PLIS."

"Kau 'kan lihat sendiri muka Jean saat melihatmu memakai rok kemarin! Mupeng tingkat tinggi! Aku nggak akan membiarkan kesucian Eren-ku tersayang direngut kuda binal!"

"Dia cuma akting, oke?! Supaya bisa kabur sementara kita semua cengo!"

"Plis, Eren. Karena kau kelewat polos seperti itulah aku khawatir."

"KHAWATIR SIH SILAKAN TAPI YANG BENER AJA MASA GUA MESTI PAKE ARMOR BOKONG?!"

"Pakai aja di balik celanamu supaya nggak terlalu mencolok."

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

"Sabuknya kurang kuat? Mungkin nanti akan kutambah gembok—"

"—BUJUBUSET MIKASA! GUE SERIUS! CEPAT LEPASIN!"

Mendengar anaknya ribut-ribut, ayah sepasang kakak-adik itu muncul dari kamar mandi dengan segulung koran dan sebiji pulpen di tangan. Gitu deh kalau konstipasi, saking bosannya mengejan terpaksa diselingi acara isi teka-teki silang.

"Ada apa ini, Mikasa, Eren?"

"Lihat, Yah! Mikasa memaksaku pakai beginian," Eren memutar badannya, memperlihatkan bokong berlapis baja.

Mikasa membela diri, "Ini untuk kebaikan Eren juga! Jean mengincar bokongnya!"

"MIKASA BERHENTI NGOMONGIN BOKONG PLIS."

"Jean? Jean Kirsctein anak pejabat kepolisian itu, bukan?"

Eren mengangguk.

Gulungan koran dan sebatang pulpen jatuh dari tangan Grisha. Matanya membola, berkaca-kaca, menatap sang anak penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"CARLA! BENTAR LAGI KITA PUNYA MENANTU KAYA!"

Dan Eren pun sukses meng-K.O-kan si ayah dengan sundulan bokong baja.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah, tepat saat Eren mendorong pintu kelas, sekelebat bayangan melompat ke arahnya.

"EREN! TOLONG KAMI!"

Ah, ternyata Sasha. Gadis itu bergelayut di kaki kirinya, mata coklatnya berbinar-binar penuh harap. 'Kami' yang ia maksud adalah dirinya dan Annie, yang berlutut lutut di hadapan Eren dengan kepala tertunduk rendah.

"Kami butuh dua model untuk ikut konvensi _cosplay_, Eren," si pirang berhidung bengkok menjelaskan. "Jean bilang dia hanya akan ikut kalau kau juga mau."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, melirik empet pada si muka kuda yang duduk bersilang kaki di mejanya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Soalnya aku nggak mau mempermalukan diri sendirian. Kau harus merasakan kemaluanku—maksudku, kau harus merasakan rasa malu-ku!"

"Kenapa mesti aku?!"

"Aku nggak mungkin melibatkan Marco dalam rencana busuk dua cewek berbahaya itu. Connie juga nggak mungkin, tingginya terlalu minimalis. Bertholdt dan Reiner kompak bergabung di _maid cafe_ jadi mereka ga bisa ikut _cosplay_."

'_Reiner di maid cafe'_. Eren bergidik membayangkan _bara boobs_ si macho dalam balutan kostum pelayan penuh renda. Horror.

Sasha misuh-misuh, "Rencana busuk apa, aku dan Annie kan cuma minta kau dan Eren _cosplay_ jadi Kuso Ryouta dan Ahomine Daki!"

"Lalu kalian menyuruh kami berpose yang aneh-aneh, kan? Aku nggak polos, Sasha," Jean melipat lengan sembari menyandarkan tubuh di dinding, matanya tajam menyorot dua gadis yang masih bersimpuh di sekitaran kaki Eren.

Eren mengangguk, "Lagipula memangnya diantara kami ada yang hitam keling kayak si Daki?"

"Itu gampang. Bisa pakai baluran _foundation_. Atau dicelupin ke aspal." Annie bersikukuh, "Kalian cukup bilang 'ya'. _Make-up_, kostum, aksi panggung, semua kami yang urus."

"Posenya? Benar kalian akan menyuruh kami melakukan hal-hal aneh?"

"Nggak aneh, kok. Palingan, ya... grepe dikit-dikit..."

Eren belingsatan di tempat.

Sasha bangkit, menggenggam lengan Eren kencang-kencang. Sorot matanya penuh determinasi. "Kumohon, Eren! Aku dan Annie udah lama menunggu konvensi ini! Kami bahkan nyisihin duit gocap sehari demi beli wig dan kostum. Tolonglah, pliiis!"

Annie juga bangun dari pose bersimpuhnya, mencengkeram pergelangan Eren hingga ia bisa mendengar bunyi 'krak krak'.

Tak ingin tulang-tulangnya patah, Eren menghela nafas panjang sambil berkata, "Oke."

Sasha pun menghadiahi Eren cipika-cipiki, "YAY! SANG KYU EREN! SIK ASIK ASIIIIK~!"

Eren tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya nanti, namun tampaknya armor anti-grepe buatan Mikasa akan berguna.

.

.

.

.

SUMPAH DEMI APA GUE NGETIK SEGITU BANYAK KATA 'BOKONG' DI CHAPTER INI ORZ

Aaahhhh entahlah sori kalo garing tapi saya harap readers tetep enjoy ;3;

Baidewei sebenarnya saya belum pernah nyicip susu kuda liar (cuma sering dengar iklannya di radio) jadi ga tau rasanya gimana. Saya sih baru mau minum kalo kudanya setinggi 175cm, berambut cepak, dan pastinya jantan. /*ditampol Jean*

Buat yang minta scene ErwinxRivaille, sabar, di chapter selanjutnya ada kok, ufufufu.

R&R please! See you in next chapter!


End file.
